pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Zdark
thumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Increible idea!!! ola, me agrada tu idea d crear historias propias sobre pokémon :D me gustaria contribuir en esta wikia, no solo creando mi historia... tambn quisiera ayudarte administrando la pagina xD atte. QchoPatrick 07:06 30 jul 2010 (UTC) que hacer? hola, gracias por tu comentario ya he creado mi propia historia... "Leyendas Pokémon" tambien edite un poco la pagina principal :s que ideas tienes aparte de la cración de historias? vi q hiciste una pagina sobre el personaje d tu historia... seria buena idea crear una pagina sobre cada persanaje no?? se podrian incluir una descripcion del personaje, su ciudad/pueblo natal, medallas y pokémon en su equipo, entre otros. atte QchoPatrick 18:59 30 jul 2010 (UTC) sobre las paginas de personajes... ...acabo de crear un pagina sobre el personaje principal de mi historia (Gerard Green), si t agrada el formato de los cuadros.... podemos usarlos en otros personajes... solo se copia el codigo dandole en editar. con respecto a lo de ser admin... creo q tienes q nombrarme (no se como :s), para que pueda ayudarte en algunas cosas q por ahora no puedo hacer.... PD.. ya leiste mi historia?? q t parecio?? atte. QchoPatrick 23:48 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok... entiendo, gracias por nombrarme administrador... ...me gustaria ayudar con algunas cosas q un como usuario normal no se puede... pero... parece ser que para nombrarme administrador tienes que hacerlo en esta pagina: http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios pones mi nombre de usuario [QchoPatrick (la "Q" y la "P" son mayúsculas)] y puedes nombrarme Administrador, Burócarta (q es lo mismo, creo q con mas ventajas) o rollback (esto es para poder revertir ediciones). atte. QchoPatrick 23:54 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Que hay!!! Hi Alex después de mucho pensarlo e decidido comenzar a escribir aquí espero que en un futuro poder ser parte de este proyecto con algún puesto importante, por el memento compensare a editar mi pagina después que comiese la acción... por cierto tienes algunas reglas las cuales debiera conocer.. Archivo:CandicePlatinum.gifHasta el siguiente comentari!!!Archivo:MarleyPlatinum.gif --[[Usuario:Zigma99|'ZIGMA']][[Usuario Discusión:Zigma99|'SOMBRA']][[User blog:Zigma99|'GLASEAR']] 06:36 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola... hice varios cambios en la portada.. espero q te gusten :) también hice una pagina para elegir un artículo destacado, propuse tu historia de Pokémon Storm Adventures, espero q opines por tu favorito.. atte. QchoPatrick 23:13 2 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Bulbasaur_OCPA_2.png me parece bien... se puede agregar tu historia hasta que otros usuarios voten por alguna otra :) pero por el momento no podre hacer lo de esa nueva seccion, es q no he tenido mucho tiempo... :/ si quieres puedes hacerlo, hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:59 25 ago 2010 (UTC) administracion queria preguntarte si podria ayudarte a administrar la pag. junto a QchoPatrick para mejorarla en cada aspecto posible, ademas te obedecere y le dire a algunos amigos sobre la pagina que tambien escriben historias de pokemon, como te decia seria genial ayudarte en todo lo posible, ya que yo estoy todos los dias en las wikis (de pokemon y pokestory) (exepto por los momentos que juego pokemon ranger) estoy casi todo el dia relacionado con pokemon (casi porque tambien tengo que ir al colegio) asi que que dices? Sankiii Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA_2.png una cosa tu hiciste estos cambios para cuando se edite una pagina sea vea asi? pues tengo que decirte que no entiendo para nada como se usan, todo me sale mal, hasta insertar imagenes, creo que quedaba mejor antes, yo estaba haciendo la pagina de tita de sankonmon y derepente me encuentro con esto, solo quiero saber si tu lo hiciste? ni siquiera me sale la firma... Sankiii PD:dice thithaa!!! porque estoy usando el usuario de mi hermana :p q raro que raro ahora que uso el mio se v totalmente normal, no te parece extrano? Sankiii Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA_2.png gracias si necesito algo no dudo en preegun tar y si teni pag de wikidex agregameBismoke 02:19 2 sep 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png a como se ponen imagenes Bismoke 02:20 2 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias! muchas gracias, me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor en mi historia para dejar pegados un buen rato a mis lectores.! Tambien me gusta tu historia, pero siento que tus pokemon como por ejemplo mankey y esos que capturaste mientras entrenabas nunca los usas... --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 23:34 26 nov 2010 (UTC) ola la verdad es q no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para editar... en cuanto pueda yo continuare mi historia... QchoPatrick quiza me gusta el peinado de pegaso/falkner (primer lider de gimnasio de johto) y la ropa no se la tenga algun personaje, pero usa pantalones normales (mas q nada apretados)y una polera con corte triangular en el cuello y zapatillas converse all stars. (lo habia dibujado en mi cuaderno xD). --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 13:43 5 dic 2010 (UTC) excelente Oye, me gusto mucho tu dibujo. Creo que deberías haberlo coloreado. Subela devuelta porque salió cortada Tiinchovaldez 22:43 5 dic 2010 (UTC) oye porque creas tus personajes de nievo? no era mas facil cambiarle el nombre al articulo? Tiinchovaldez 18:59 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Es fácil yo te enseño. Ves donde dice editar al lado del nombre del artículo? Clickeas en la flechita esa y depsues clickeas donde dice "mover". Ahi elijes el nuevo nombre. Tiinchovaldez 19:03 7 dic 2010 (UTC) De nada No hay porque jeje, pero cuando puedas acuerdate de cambiarle los sprites a los de los personajes por los de mm. (si tienes que subir alguno, recuerda q es NOMBREDEPOKÉMON_MM) Tiinchovaldez 19:08 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo queria preguntar si sirven historias sobre pokemon como las de mundo misterioso pero inventadas mas bien como una novela --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yen']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:35 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Oola Zdark ya hice una historia bueno un capitulo de esa histori leelo dime que te parece Silver adventures ah y el logo lo hice yo a mano y lo escanee --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yen']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 17:10 12 dic 2010 (UTC) olle te gusta como dibujo 200 px AYUDA!!! y hola. Hola yo soy el nuevo usuario Nagovipo que creéo Mi viaje pokemon comienza, y me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme. Como puedo subir una imagen??? y como subir una imagen de un dibujo que hiciste??? si esque puedes me preguntaba si quieres ser mi amigo, ya leiste mi historia???--Nagovipo. kanto Bueno, gracias por el comentario de mi historia la estoy trabajando desde que tenía 7 años. Y Vicente esta en Kanto solo que queria hacer una mescla entre los pokémons que ay en la region. Enserio te gusta mi historia???=) --Usuario:Nagovipo Ok pero.. Gracias, me costo trabajo hacer mi dibujo.. Dime, a Alex lo quieres con la ropa de las primeras sagas (creo qe quedaria mejor) o lo prefieres con la ropa de dark yellow?? Despues, Sky sera un poco mas dificil por la gorra, es que no me salen tan bien.. PD: Te molesta si los hago con base, es decir usando un artwork de un personaje y cambiandole todo para hacerlos mas rapido Tiinchovaldez 00:49 25 dic 2010 (UTC) y? amigo, te hice el artwork de alex, dime si te gusta o si hay algun error en la ropa. Aqui esta: Archivo:Alex_Artwork.pngTiinchovaldez 06:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Puedes Hola, queria saber si esque puedes poner mi historia en la pagina principal, me refiero en esa cosa de contenidos, novedades y personage principal. Porfa.--Nagovipo Gracias Muchas gracias por ponerlo, se me ase mas facil ir al link y sinceramente era mas dificil que conoscan mi historia si no se véia bueno GRACIAS.--Nagovipo. aqui lo tienes thumb|left|Sky Blue amigo, lamento haberme demorado, pero recien termine el artwork de sky, pero vi que ya habias hecho uno tu. De todas formas aquí te lo dejo para ver si aun lo quieres. Si te gusta avisame asi lo subo, es este. Tiinchovaldez 01:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) dime oye amigo, claro que te ayudo con tus artworks, pero haz una lista de como quieres que los hagas, es decir, cual para antes, si noe, fer, el nuevo trake de alex, etc. PD: Tardaran porque estoy haciendo el de Vicho y el de Luis Tiinchovaldez 00:59 30 dic 2010 (UTC) X Olle no es por molestarte, pero queria preguntarte si mi historia esta quedando bien, o le falta algo? algun detalle? algo que este mal? esque siento que mi hisotria no es muy buena como la de ustedes =(.--Nagovipo 00:46 1 ene 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Ok Tratare de mejorarla, es verdad que es algo parecida a las otras esque lo que escribí es una mejora de lo de antes ya que la original la hice a los 7 =P. Bueno le agregare algo, gracias por ser sincero. Me esforsaré.Gracias y por cierto feliz año--Nagovipo 00:58 1 ene 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo claro claro, basate en mi historia, no hay problema, solo mientras el protagonista no sea el hermano de Lance jejej, no puedo esperar a leerla Tiinchovaldez 02:25 3 ene 2011 (UTC) me gusta me gusta la idea de que conectes las historias, creo que como es estilo anime me gustaria que le pusieras imagenes. Solo eso. Tiinchovaldez 03:19 3 ene 2011 (UTC) bien tu historia va bien, pero creo que las cosas "pasan demasiado rapido" como por asi decirlo, en 3 episodio axel ya gano una medalla, tiene 3 pokémon, uno ya evoluciono, conocio 2 rivales y una acompañante. Solo eso, el resto me encanta. Los artwork voy por la mitad, cuando tenga todos los subire Tiinchovaldez 23:43 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola! Bueno, he encontrado tu wiki por casualidad xD Y me encanta! Me quedaré aqui! Bueno, queria pedirle, si puedo empezar una novela Y si podemos ser amigos =D [[User:BunnyApple|'♡мιℓαησ☼♪']]★[[User talk:BunnyApple|'✠♦єηтσℓαѕια~✩']] 15:44 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Vale! Pues la empezaré ahora! Primero crearé los sprites y luego la haré Me alegro de que podamos ser amigos =) [[User:BunnyApple|'♡мιℓαησ☼♪']]★[[User talk:BunnyApple|'✠♦єηтσℓαѕια~✩']] 15:56 4 ene 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1) Creo que en tu nueva historia (HeartFire ....) Ax y Leaf deben ser un poco mas novatos, por ejemplo no saber quienes son los lideres del gimnasio, al fin y alcabo ellos acaban de iniciar su viaje. 2) Te gusta mi nuevo artwork de Drake? Mejor? Olle tus historias me encantan y estan super bien! Pero crees que la mía a progresado algo, esta mejor que encuentras tu?--Nagovipo 20:22 20 ene 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo hOlA me gusta tu historia Heart Fire & Soul Leaf pero y a ti te gusta la mia? que necesita, que le falta, seria una gran ayuda tu opinion, por favor, gracias ANGRUBY 23:24 24 ene 2011 (UTC) no importa jaja, no importa, si al fin y al cabo todos quieren lo mejor para sus historias! xD. Ademas me encanta que a todos les guste mi idea!. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:03 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Buena! Claro! Sería genial encontrarnos. Tu solo dime cuando te conviene. Ahora Sanki me pidio que nos juntemos en Azulona asi que despues de eso, tu dime. Y gracias, que bueno que te guste. A mí tambien me encanta la tuya.--Nagovipo 23:24 12 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo 3 cosas Hola Zdark solo quería preguntarte unas cositas: -Quienes son los administradores de la pagina? -Puedo participar en tu proyecto haciendo otra historia? -Va bien mi historia? Te gusta o le falta algo mas? Gracias. --Nagovipo 16:18 15 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo hola pues queria decirte: 1º me gustaria participar en el proyecto "Batalla de historias" escribiendo una historia llamada "Rick y Nick: Camino a la victoria". 2º si, me gustaria que nos encontraramos, pero la cosa es... donde? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 21:02 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ok la escribo ahora mismo! --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 22:32 15 feb 2011 (UTC) claro amigo, claro que me gustaria cruzarnos, pero mas adelannte, en isla canela o cercano a eso. Sigue con tu historia, vas muy bien Tiinchovaldez 01:39 2 mar 2011 (UTC) claro claro que puedes amigo, solo no uses el q esta ahora q es el definitvo de Drake ok? el definitivo es el que esta ahora: este Archivo:Drake_Artwork.png el viejo puedes usarlo OK Si, me parece super buena idea. Quizas podríamos viajar juntos hasta las islas sevii, donde el equipo rocket intenta revivir a las aves legendarias y Ax y Vicho los vencen. Que te parece?--Nagovipo 07:04 20 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo que tal que tal si luego de que te separes de Vicente, nos encontremos en ciudad verde, un poco antes de la liga, antes de ganar la octava medalla y nos conocemos y nos enfrentamos juntos al líder (que sera giovanni)?? que te parece? (claro que aun queda bastante para eso) --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 23:12 23 mar 2011 (UTC) excelente amigo me encanto la idea, luego lo arreglamos bien Tiinchovaldez 20:33 24 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias amigo, de veras aprecio tu comentario Tiinchovaldez 01:58 27 mar 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes thumb|left amigo, aqui esta la foto que me pediste espero que te guste. cada vez falta menos para nuestro encuentro Saludos Tiinchovaldez 03:15 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Comienza la accion! Ale, empieza ahora el episodio en donde te encuentras con Vicente y luego lo copio con el dialogo. El problema es q aun me falta para llegar a Fucsia porq tengo que ir a Azafran y luego a Fucsia, asi que no quiero que tu historia se quede barada por esperareme. No te preocupes =). --Nagovipo 08:45 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Esta genial El episodio esta muy bueno y la batalla me gustó mucho pero para el momento en que nos encontremos Totodile ya sería un Croconaw (ya remplacé el nombre de Totodile por Croconaw en la batalla asi que no te preocupes). --Nagovipo 09:01 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Capitulos Oye ale, tenía una idea para los capitulos en los que estariamos juntos: *Un fuerte entrenador (donde nos conosemos) *Peleemos en el Gimnacio Fucsia: (donde nos enfrentamos a Koga, pero tuve una idea. Que tal si tu que ya te enfrentas a Koga podrías pelear contra Janine mientras que al mismo tiempo yo pelep con Koga lo estas haciendo antes que yo porque aun no llego te digo que usaré a Pikachu, Bulbasaur y Chimchar) *A la deriva en alta mar: (cuando tomamos el barco para ir a Canela y allí conosemos a Drake pero el barco se hunde por una infiltracion del equipo rocket y llegamos a una isla, nos quedamos allí perdidos y nos vamos a explorar y nos damos cuenta que estabamos en isla Canela) *Batalla en el volcan: (cuando nos enfrentamos a Blaine a Chimchar, Croconaw y Ambipom) Despues tengo un problema porq iba a hacer que Jose participe a un concurso en la ciudad pero se supone que perdería en el primer combate asi que...no se...bueno y... *Caos en la Mansion pokemon: (donde el prof.oak nos advierte que estemos alerta porq el equipo rocket trama algo y busca un meteorito perdido en la mansion pokemon le permitirian despertar a las aves y nos manda allí para detenerlos, alli ellos escapan con el.) *Rocket y el meteorito: (perseguimos al equipo rocket hasta las islas sevii donde estaban el profesor oak y Bill y luego peleamos contra el equipo rocket por el meteorito despertaría a las aves y en el final del capitulo las despiertan *Salen las aves Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno!: (donde peleamos contra las aves legendarias que estaban bajo el poder de el equipo rocket y al final las liberamos y derrotamos al equipo rocket vez mas y entonces nos despedimos. Que tal? Jajajaja, ya sé que es mucho pero sino tu me dises si algun episodio no te paresca o quisieras cambiarlo. --Nagovipo 17:51 4 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo espera un poco amigo, por favor espera un poco porque quiero hacer mi historia un poco mas larga, dejame hacer un par de episodios, porque al principio Scyther no me obedece y desp si, ademas de q uno de mis pokemon evoluciona. cuando arranque el Conquistando Kanto 4 (faltan 10 episodios pero los estoy haciendo rapido) seguimos. Por ahora porque no sigues con New Adventures o Storm Adventures, ya que es Abril y me gustaria como siguen, ya que son 2 muy buenas historias. Saludos, Tiinchovaldez 23:27 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Y el ganador? Ale, se supone que tu habías hecho ese proyecto de batalla de historias y por lo que ví ya había terminado, quien ganó? Y por cierto me gustaría que para los gimnacios yo pueda hacer mi batalla para que pueda hacerla a mi estilo o como quiera. Entiendes? Por ejemplo, la batalla de Ax contra Janine la podrías hacer mas larga y cuando terminas yo te digo que gané la medalla. Podría ser? A y mi hermana pregunta si podría crearse una cuenta porq le encanta pokestory. --Nagovipo 17:16 6 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo No te preocupes. No importa que hallas cambiado tus pokemon en tu equipo, de echo tu tienes todo el derecho de hacer eso con tus pokemon. Jajajajaja! Aunque un momento antes me asuste porque pense que habías intercambiado a Electivire. Jajajajajaja! Bueno, que estes bien. Saludos --Nagovipo 18:15 9 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo gracias de verdad me alegra q te guste mi artwork, llevaba vario tiempo haciendolo y por fin lo pude terminar Tiinchovaldez 01:16 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro Si, supongo que es lo mejor. Sera mas facil para que no te haga esperar tanto. =D --Nagovipo 05:35 18 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Uno mas! Zdark! Solo me queda un capitulo por hacer y luego estaré en nuestro encuentro! Espero con ansias el momento. Saludos --Nagovipo 23:06 23 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Batallas por separado Olle zdark, creo que la batalla de ax contra janine voy a hacerla primero y despues la de vicho contra koga porq sino se enreda mucho. --Nagovipo 05:55 28 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Claro Si, creo que deberías empezar el capitulo siguiente. Podría empezar en que todos vamos al barco y que entramos en un torneo. Cuando nos ibamos a inscribir pasamos por un pasillo donde habían 2 chicos peleandose que resultaron ser Drake y Blake. Nos hacemos amigos de Drake y vamos a inscribirnos pero llegamos tarde entonces los vamos a pasear. En eso escuchamos ruidos extraños provenientes del sotano y desendemos todos los pisos del barco, al final encontramos al equipo rocket tratando se destruir la pared del barco para que este se hunda. Peleamos contra ellos pero logran hacer un hollo en la pared, escapamos porque el barco se estaba llenando de agua pero no lo logramos y al final del capitulo aparece hundiensose en las profundidades marinas. --Nagovipo 15:19 28 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo una cosa amigo como estas? queria decirte unas cosas ya q van a empezar el capitulo del barco. Para cuando ustedes vayan al barco, el torneo ya va a haber terminado al igual que el concurso. Mi idea es que cuando suben al barco, hombres y mujeres se separan. Ustedes me podrían ver pelear contra un chico cualquiera y me saludan y nos conocemos, al mismo tiempo que Jose Alvar ve a Vicky practicando combinaciones y se hacen amigas. Despues todos nos presentamos y sigue el capitulo con la idea de Vicho de los rocket. Solo eso, saludos Tiinchovaldez 20:42 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy kan, sabes, nesecito que un administrador ( tu) borre mis novelas, las !! A la conquista de Johto y Aventura!!, y todos sus link porfavor, quiero empezar de cero, y tambien me gustaria ser tu amigo :D Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 17:29 1 may 2011 (UTC) A la deriva en alta mar Podría comenzar con que el barco se unde y salimos a cubierta. Nos tiramos al mar y una manada de Gyarados nos mandan a volar. Despertamos en la isla pero perdimos a nuestros pokemon. Los pokemon despiertan por otro lado y se van a explorar. Entonces Mew comienza a seguirnos. Entramos a una cueva y corremos de unos pokemon extintos, entonces nos encontramos a Mew en una sala de la cueva llena de cristales. El nos guía a la salida y encontramos a nuestro pokemon. Alli llegamos a isla canela. Que tal? --Nagovipo 05:32 2 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Batalla en el volcan Comenzemos en que despiertan temprano del centro pokemon y se van a pasear por la ciudad, en eso pillan a Blaine y lo saludan. Este comenta que Vicho era igual de chico que de 6 años (porq lo había conocido de pequeño) y este se enoja y lo reta a una batalla de gimnacio al igual que Drake. Blaine les dice que primero los invita a comer y van a un restaurante, alli comen y comen porq Blaine dice que el pagara y justo en el momento de pagar se escapa y todos tienen que pagar con sus ahorros. Van enojados hacia el gimnacio y encuentran a Blaine. Este les dice a Vicho y a Drake que estaba listo para una batalla pero que no sería en el gimnacio. Salen y van al volcan en donde había una cancha y a sus pies lava. Drake pelea primero (preguntale a Martin que pokemon usará ya que como el esta unos capitulos antes del encuentro no puede escribir y yo no puedo decidir por el que pokemon usará. Tambien lo digo porq como tu no haces dialogos se te hace mas rapido.) y despues pelea Vicho. Yo usaré: a Chimchar, Croconaw y Ambipom (en ese orden) Blaine: Ponyta, Arcanine, Magmar *Chimchar vs Ponyta = Chimchar *Chimchar vs Arcanine= Arcanine *Croconaw vs Arcanine= Croconaw *Croconaw vs Magmar= Magamar *Ambipom vs Magmar= Ambipom Que te valla bien, --Nagovipo 15:54 4 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Dale Mira, podríamos hacer que todos ustedes se enfrentan contra sus rivales afuera mientras que yo y Drake peleamos en el gimnacio adentro. Sería mejor asi porq asi podría hacer mi batalla de gimnacio como yo quiera, creo que sería prudente esperar a Martin a que llegue a nuestro capitulo para que el tambien haga su batalla como quiera. Saludos --Nagovipo 06:03 5 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Señor Me podria ayyudar,lea el primer episodio de mi poke historia y califiquela,esque soy nuevo. ¡Probopass! 17:21 8 may 2011 (UTC) Señor zdark,sea mi maestro por favor,un maestro de poke historias. ¡Probopass! 17:55 8 may 2011 (UTC) Un problema confuso Ale, necesito ayuda porq tengo un problemilla. Lo q pasa es q me dejé llevar por tener (para mi) mi equipo perfecto (Ambipom, Pikachu...). Ahora, el problema es q Staraptor y Chimchar son de Sinnoh y Croconaw de Johto y no sé que haré para capturar en esas regiones. Mi equipo en kanto ubiera sido: Ambipom, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Ivisaur, Growlithe y Poliwhirl. En vez de Pidgeot tengo a Staraptor, en vez de Poliwhirl y tengo a Growlithe y a Chimchar al mismo tiempo. Me e estado pasando el rollo de si dejar la wuea como esta o cambiarla por los pokemon de la region, hacerlo significaría escribir muchas cosas denuevo y casi no me imagino a mi sin Croconaw en kanto. Estoy muy confuso y no sé que hacer. Si puedes, porfavor ayudame. Gracias y Saludos.--Nagovipo 19:48 8 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo enseñeme.... perdon por no haber respondido,esque me habia ido,enseñeme a colocar el enlance de mi historia en la portada de esta wiki para que la gente la lea. ¡Probopass! 21:27 8 may 2011 (UTC) No sabia que usted creo esta wiki,lo vi en su perfil,es un honor para mi ser su alumno,ojala un dia llegue a tener historias tan largas como las suyas,la mia ahora recien termine el segundo episodio. ¡Probopass! 21:55 8 may 2011 (UTC) oye hice un gran cambio en el primer y segundo capitulo de Sankonmon, si no estas muy ocupado, podrias leerlos y darme tu opinion? --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 01:32 10 may 2011 (UTC) La Decision Ale, e decidido. Lo dejaré como esta. En Johto, que es donde dbería ir Croconaw pondré a Poliwhirl que era el que iba en Kanto. En Sinnoh, que es donde debería ir Chimchar y Staraptor pondré...otros pokemon para no decirtelo altiro ;). Gracias por tu ayuda amigo. --Nagovipo 22:00 12 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo P.D: En el ep de la batalla en el volcan, no escribas la batalla de Vicho y Drake ya que Ax no va a estar cerca nuestro. En cambio, como dijiste, despues de que entramos en el volcan ustedes se encuentran con nuestros rivales y pelean contra ellos hasta que aparecemos saliendo del volcan con nuestras nuevas medallas. Una cosa Amigo, una cosa. Si vas a hacer el encuentro con los rivales, q no aparecan Blake y Nicole, porq hace poco q aparecieron en mi historia. Solo eso, saludos --Martin 22:08 12 may 2011 (UTC)Tiinchovaldez Caos en la mansion pokemon Ale, se me ocurrio el proximo capitulo: Nos despertamos, felices de tener nuestra septima medalla y vamos a pasear por la ciudad. En eso aparece corriendo el prof.oak y nos explica que el equipo rocket estaba tratando de encontrar algo por el costo que fuera en la mansion pokemon. No sabìa que buscaban y nos pide que vallamos a detenerlos. Vamos a la mansion, entramos y lo primero que vemos son fantasmas. Comenzamos a correr y nos separamos. Vicho, Drake y Ax terminan en un tunel subterraneo en donde encuentran rockets cavando, luchamos contra ellos y nos dicen que estaban buscando un meteorito con energìa muy rara y poderosa. Mientras tanto, Jose, Sally, Vicky, Blair, Nacho y Lucas encuentran un salon con inscripciones raras y un diario en donde decìan la posicion del meteorito. Se plantean que es eso lo que podìan andar buscando y derrepente el comandante rocket (Gravanni) entra en el salon con un millon de soldados, pelean contra ellos pero eran muchos y en eso Jose decide sacar su piedra fuego y evoluciona a su Vulpix en Ninetales. Ninetales auyenta a todos con un lanzallamas y los manda a volar pero el comandante rocket logrò agarrar en diario y se fue corriendo en direccion al tunel subterraneo. Los chicos lo encuentran alli pero el comandante los derrota y sigue hasta el final del pasillo en donde dice una especie de palabra clave y el meteorito sale de la pared. El comandante se escapa y todos van al centro pokemon, le explican al prof.oak lo ocurrido y el comienza a examinar unos papeles. Entonces el cap termina con un "Continuara..." cuando el prof.oak les dice que con el meteorito podran despertar a las 3 aves legendarias. Que te parece? Si no te gusta algo o quieres cambiar algun detalle dimelo. Saludos =) --Nagovipo 08:02 15 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo encuentro ahora que voy viendo, van terminando el encuentro tuyo con drake y vicho, voy a tratar de apurar un poco los capitulos para que nos podamos conocer en ciudad verde, yo pienso que podria ser como en el capitulo 62 mas o menos talvez. Y tambien voy pensando en que podria pasar en los capitulos. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 18:09 29 may 2011 (UTC) Un placer Olle fue un placer poder hacer este encuentro contigo amigo =), espero que podamos volver a hacer algo asi en Johto. Yo y Martín terminamos el ultimo capitulo con dialogo pero yo voy a estar ayudandote con el tuyo para que avanzes mas rapido. Saludos =)--Nagovipo 04:44 30 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Capitulos mejorados Olle Ale, e hecho grandes cambios ultimamente en los capitulos de la primera parte de Mi viaje Pokémon y en el 16 de la segunda parte. Si tienes tiempo, puedes leerlos? --Nagovipo 17:08 5 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo P.D: Olle, porq ya no estas tan conectado. No has escrito mucho ultimamente. 3 vs. 3 pienso q en el encuentro (q sera en el 64 como acordamos) podriamos conocernos por hacer alguna cosa, y podriamos hacer una pelea de 3 vs. 3 y volver a pueblo paleta para el siguiente episodio. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 19:56 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Regresando Hola amigos de PokeStory, solo quería informarles que hoy tomo el avion para volver a Chile. Estoy algo nerioso ya que como es un vuelo de 14 horas me da algo cosa. Bueno y tambien no voy a estar conectado como por una semana o algo asi. Ahora me voy asi que les tengo que decir Chao y escribiré lo mas rapido pocible si ay internet en el departamento de mi tia en santiago. En todo caso en mi casa en osorno voy a poder seguir escribiendo normalmente. Adios. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 07:07 24 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! relax yo lo voy a hacer, si despues quieres cambiar algo cuando lo termine me avisas ya?. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 03:18 9 ago 2011 (UTC) manga GRACIAS aunque dibujar estilo manga siempre se me dificulta mucho (peor si es un retrato realista), tambien gracias por la bienvenida crow, ten por seguro que disfrutare la pagina :D JAMH0393 03:48 8 sep 2011 (UTC)JAMH0393 sobre encuentro q te parece si el encuentro lo hacemos en ciudad verde?? porq tengo planeados varios capitulos ya y uno muy gracioso si puedo decirlo. resumiendo, nos encontrariamos en MI cap. 74 y tu cap. numero... (el q te de la gana). y ganariamos la medalla simplemente. en el siguiente, tratamos de entrenar mientras vamos camino a la liga y aparece un tipa que dice ser la bruja buena y dice que para llegar a la liga y obtener lo que mas queramos sigamos el camino amarillo y al final del camino va lo gracioso, que luego veras q es. Pero tienes que pensar que seria lo que mas quieren tus protagonistas, porq por ejemplo en el mio, brandon llegara a una sala donde hay muchos espejos y se ve a el muchas veces y lola llegara a la misma sala donde se ven muchos brandon xD. los siguientes van segun la liga y luego te los cuento bien ok?. si se te ocurre algo dimelo porq mañana voy a empezarlo. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 23:36 8 sep 2011 (UTC) posible si es posible lo de blair, pues sera como una ilusion todo al final. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 00:14 9 sep 2011 (UTC) planes tube un cambio de planes, ahora en lugar de conocernos el dia de la medalla, voy a hacer que tus protagonistas iban caminando por las montañas (justo donde estaban los nappers) y estabamos nosotros enfrentandonos a ellos y deciden ayudar a derrotarlos. es entonces cuando nos conocemos y todo, y al dia siguiente va la medalla y al sub-siguiente el camino amarillo ok? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 21:07 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ya empece ya comenze el encuentro. voy a seguir avanzandolo. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:37 12 sep 2011 (UTC) dibujo ...*O* Te juro me encanto el dibujo te quedo genial!!!! ;D --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 17:11 14 sep 2011 (UTC) al fin!! al fin termine el capitulo, necesito tu opinion para ver q tal el episodio. para ver si hay que arreglarle algo o no... --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:39 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Puedo Participar en algo? Hola Zdark te queria preguntar si ¿Puedo Participar en algo? mi personaje es Fernando dime que le puedo corregir si algo esta mal, para demostrar que se editar te doy el enlace de mi perfil en la wiki que más edito Esta Saludos Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Lo que dije xP Bien te lo vuelvo a decir(la verdad ni yo entendi lo que dige XD) es que ya me cree un personaje (Fernando) y quiero participar en una de sus series ¿Que es necesario? Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Pues Te pido que me pongas en una plis si no quieres no hay problema entiendo que soy nuevo pero mejor q digas que si obvio XD. Fer avanzar ok, avanza lo que puedas. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 23:16 26 sep 2011 (UTC) distribucion oye, ahora que tengo internet otra vez, quiero saber como vamos a distribuir las peleas, ponemos las de todos o yo pongo las mias en mi historia y tu las tuyas en la tuya?? :z --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:46 2 oct 2011 (UTC) PERFECT PERO TU ESCRIBE LA DE BLAIR Y AX Y YO LA DE BRANDON Y LUIS PARA QUE SEAN IGUALES OK?? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 04:17 2 oct 2011 (UTC) pedacito de historia oye que opinas del pedacito del capitulo dodne sale lo que hacen las chicas?? sera demaciado exajerado?? nose quiero saber q crees --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 15:00 7 oct 2011 (UTC) dimee ya dimee lo q no te gusto a ver si puedo retorcerlo un pokito. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 00:12 8 oct 2011 (UTC) eso es por... eso es porq como lola confundio a a un indijente con osama bin laden a proposito como broma, tita se confundia i decia a lo que se parecia lo de alrededor como si fueran a confundirla mas, pero no era la intencion de lola confundirla. quedo un poquito mas claro? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:25 8 oct 2011 (UTC) 1 duda y 1 confusion Hola Ale, cmo tay? Bueno, quería preguntarte si al final haremos una saga de las islas naranja? A mi me da lo mismo, no creo que influya mucho en mi historia pero es algo latoso. Y e estado pensando en algo q me atormenta mucho. Es la evolucion de mi aipom a ambipom. Porq la cosa esq me hubiera gustado q se qede como un pokemon pokemon peqeño, siempre en mi hombro (tu me entiendes) pero la cosa es q lo hise evolucionar porq en ese momento estaba haciendo todo muy rapido y a la ligera porq recien estaba empezando a escribir. Pero tambien esta toda la historia ya hecha con Ambipom, combates e imagenes por lo q no se q hacer, mas encima mi pokemon favorito es Aipom y no Ambipom entonces estoy.....AAAAAAH! Porfavor dame tu consejo. Saludos tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 23:45 11 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! P.D: Los sigo esperando por cualqier cosa. Batalla de Historias estube leyendo tu proyecto de batalla de historias, y me a paresido demasiado interesante y me gustaria saber si puedo participar en ella, pero antes me gustaria darte a conocer algunas dudas que me han surgido, *la historia nueva que se realize especialmente para este proyecto, ¿no importa que tan larga o corta pueda quedar?, o lleva algun limite de capitulos a realizar, por ejemplo al proyecto que estoy pensando para esta ocasión le tengo estipulado un máximo de 30 capítulos. *en las reglas, no entindo perfectamente lo del dibujo, ¿es un artwork como el que tengo en Pokémon The Road To Glory? o es algo estilo manga? bueno esas son mis dudas, un saludo y gracias por tu atención. JAMH0393 04:11 14 oct 2011 (UTC) lastima q lastima amigo, T-T estare pendiente si hay otro poryecto similar en algun futuro, un saludo. JAMH0393 03:01 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola (Perdona) Disculpa Perdona pero Algunos Usuarios y yo estamos dencoformes con Un Usuario que toma Las Imagenes de Nuestros Pokemons Y La Hace Pasar Por Suyas el Usuario es http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Juanka54 Atte 18:12 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Disculpa Bueno, soy nuevo en este wiki y hay algunos usuarios que me han dicho que retire imagenes de mi historia porque al parecer son suyas, pero en realidad es que yo he buscado esas imagenes (porque en un inicio no sabía muy bien como colocar las imagenes) y cuando me di cuenta ya alguien las había subido, por lo que aproveche y las use, pensando que no habría ningun problema, ya que en otros wikis en los que participo todos usamos las imagenes de todos. Lo ultimo que quiero es causar problemas, pero en realidad no entiendo porque tanto el problema, no son sus imagenes solo por subirlas o si? cualquiera puede buscarlas en wikidex o cualquier otra pagina web, y en algunos casos hay imagenes que en el anime solo aparecieron una vez, por lo que es imposible buscar una imagen que no sea esa misma. Además solo es una imagen, no es que les robe un personaje o el pokemon de un personaje. Espero que me puedas resolver esta duda/problema. Juanka54 Disculpa Zdark pero si ya lo hice en la serie no me gustaria que Me falsifiquen Las Imagenes 22:29 26 oct 2011 (UTC) problem. kanon96/juanka54 oye ale, ya arregle en la medida el conflicto de ambos usuarios. espero no sigan como van ahora y hagan caso de lo que acabo de advertirles, porque como soy administrador debo tomar mi rol como tal y aplicar las medidas necesarias no crees?. Debo admitir que la seriedad con los usuarios conflictivos no es tan facil como lo veia en la wiki de pokemon con Ciencialpoder, pues yo creia que era pesado pero creo que empiezo a comprenderlo sabes?. Oye, cambiando de tema, sobre la historia, como crees que podria hacer la pelea mia contra giovanni? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 00:03 27 oct 2011 (UTC) plantilla mujer ale, hize una plantilla para los personajes femeninos. ve como quedo en el articulo de tita y me dices que tal si? --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'★Brandon★']]$_$[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'¡Dime algo!']] 01:08 31 oct 2011 (UTC) disculpa las molestias... Quiziera pedirte un favor: lo que pasa es que estoy en secundaria, en taller de computacion (de hecho de el taller te mando esto), y la maestra nosdijo que debiamos crear un Wiki o ser al menos administrador de uno. Asi que, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirte eso y yo editare mi historia (estos dias no he podido porque es temporada de examenes). Espero tu respuesta y comprendere si dices que no.:) Usuario:Pintor SmeargleUsuario Discusión:Pintor Smeargle. Duda Queria preguntarte si estaria mal que yo creara otra página de Brock pero para mi serie y editar como es y asi como he estado haciendo con mi "familia". Espero que me hayas comprendido. Mi discusión|Yo Disculpa Lo que pasa es que ni sabia que habia una ;). Usuario:Pintor Smeargle Usuario Discusión:Pintor Smeargle johto adventures oye, necesito decirte que leia johto adventures y cuando salio ray yo estaba como uhhh desgraciado y me desquitaba solo asi ajajaj & apreovecho de decirte que me esta gustando mucho hasta ahora. me mantengo al tanto apenas escribes un poco, te va quedando super bien! --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 23:57 12 dic 2011 (UTC)